LÁRGATE
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Había momentos en la vida de Videl que ella, en definitiva, no quería compartir con su esposo.


_[One-Shot]_

 **LÁRGATE**

—Gohan S. & S. Videl—

 _Había momentos en la vida de Videl que ella, en definitiva, no quería compartir con su esposo._

 **D** isclaimer:

Dragon Ball (Z) © Akira Toriyama.

 _Lárgate_ © Adilay (Ackatery) Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Quizás un poco de OoC.

 **N** otas de autora:

Después de una exhaustiva semana escribiendo para el concurso de la página dedicada a este hermoso shipp, decidí darme un pequeño descanso con este mini escrito.

Ojalá les guste. ;)

* * *

 **•**

* * *

—¡Vete de aquí! —Exclamó Videl con toda la capacidad de volumen que sus pulmones le permitían.

Irremediablemente confundido, Gohan quien llevaba sosteniendo apenas con el interior del codo una gran pañalera y en otro brazo a su bebita, Pan, de un año, se preguntaba ansioso por qué su esposa lo echaba así de casa.

No lo entendía.

Hasta hace unos minutos Gohan había estaba sentado muy cómodo en el sofá disfrutando de unos momentos libres del trabajo luego de pasar toda una noche entera en vela frente a la computadora; dios, pasó momentos muy estresantes al tratar una y otra vez de mandar un escrito muy importante a una universidad local que lo necesitaba para una presentación. Hoy por la mañana.

Alguien en el cielo le sonrió porque el archivo fue recibido sin problemas por el profesor que lo esperaba.

Sólo entonces Gohan respiró tranquilo pues al fin tenía un espacio libre luego de que Videl pudiese dormir a Pan.

Al ser ya una niña de 1 año, la pequeña ya podía quedarse en la cuna con su biberón. Cuando el señor Piccolo no estaba disponible para cuidarla, de manera constante era vigilada por el matrimonio pues seguía sorprendidos de que a su edad, Pan tuviese la habilidad de volar con tanta perfección.

Eso era un don como una maldición pues Videl había oxidado su técnica y Gohan no estaba mucho tiempo en casa para perseguir a su primogénita. Por eso era casi indispensable la presencia del señor Piccolo, quien afortunadamente parecía ser mejor _niñero_ para Pan de lo que fue con Gohan cuando lo _cuidó_ antes de la llegada de los Saiyajines a la Tierra.

Gohan siempre estaría agradecido con su segundo padre por todo su apoyo.

Regresando al tema…

—¡¿Pero por qué me echas?! ¡No entiendo! —A pesar de que él era un Saiyajin no podía evitar anular toda su fuerza sobrehumana cada vez que Videl lo empujaba, en este caso, hacia la puerta.

—¡Sólo quiero que salgas durante unas horas! ¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir?! ¡Ve a casa de mi papá o a la de tus padres! ¡Pero no regreses hasta el anochecer!

Diciendo eso como su última palabra, Videl literalmente le azotó la puerta en la cara. Por suerte ésta no se destruyó.

—Qué remedio —musitó aún confundido, quizás su madre le diese algún consejo. Quizás había ofendido a Videl de algún modo y no…

¡Oh, cielos! ¿Y si había olvidado bajar la tapa del retrete otra vez?

Diantres… mejor iría con su madre. Dudaba que Mr. Satan lo recibiese con los brazos abiertos si se llegaba a enterar que había hecho enfadar a Videl.

Resignado y dispuesto a hacer lo que se le pidió, Gohan acomodó a Pan, quien seguía dormida a pesar de todo el alboroto, y la pañalera antes de volar lento y bajo hacia la Montaña Paoz.

…

En el interior de la casa, Videl (apretando las piernas) miró de incógnito por la ventana hasta que Gohan se hubiese ido.

«¡Al fin!» Pensó entre aliviada como enfadada… y adolorida; ya no aguantaba más.

Subió a trompicones hasta el maldito baño para intentar encontrar el alivio divino luego de haber ingerido lo equivalente a cien Kamehamehas con esteroides. Se desabrochó veloz el cinturón, se bajó los pantalones junto a las pantaletas hasta las pantorrillas y alzó la cara al techo cuando finalmente pudo dejar que todo saliese luego de retenerlo durante varios minutos.

—Maldición, ¿cómo es que no me dí cuenta? — Se quejó con suplicio cuando sus tripas gruñeron, se encorvó y se sintió apenada por el ruido que estaba produciendo su intolerancia a la lactosa.

Estúpida leche entera, ¡y estúpida ella por no darse cuenta de que había tomado el cartón equivocado cuando lo compró ayer en el supermercado!

No, no, no. Había cosas que en definitiva Gohan no necesitaba saber sobre ella y este dato en particular era uno de ellos. Quizás algún día lo descubriría pero hoy no sería ese día. Era algo demasiado penoso.

 **―** **Fin** **―**

* * *

 _Siendo honesta no sé si Videl es intolerante a la lactosa o no jajaja. Pero a mí me da risa, se me ocurrió de pronto cuando oí de casualidad a dos conocidos hablando de este tipo de momentos "penosos"._

 _¡Ojalá les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo escrito!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
